


Gwen is a queen, btw

by Flipper295



Category: Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Cursed Princess Club, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, but lets ignore that, probably never going to finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipper295/pseuds/Flipper295
Summary: Gwen finished the first part of her speech just as Syrah had told her too and prepared to walk away, but before she could Frederick stopped her.“Gwen,” said Frederick, “I wish we could be just friends, but this is an arranged marriage and my brothers and I all have to marry a royal of the Pastel Kingdom”.Jamie heard their conversation and was determined to do something about it.“I volunteer,” he said.TLDR: Gwen is aromantic. So when she tells Frederick that they can be just friends, she means it. Unfortunately for them, it is an arranged marriage, but Jamie steps in to save them.
Relationships: Jamie/Frederick (Cursed Princess Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gwen is a queen, btw

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what im doing, but I will try to actually write this.

“Frederick. I want you to know that I overheard what you said about me the other night. You hurt my feelings, but I understand. I’m fine not being your fiancé. I’ll be watching from the sidelines as you friend and sister in law from here on. I just want you and everyone in our families to be happy”. Gwen finished the first part of her speech just as Syrah had told her too and prepared to walk away, but before she could Frederick stopped her.  
“Gwen” said Frederick, “I wish we could be just friends, but this is an arranged marriage and my brothers, and I all have to marry a royal of the Pastel Kingdom”. Frederick and Gwen needed to decide what to do, but the Plaid prince’s visit was ending soon, and the topic was too sensitive to be discussed over the post. Although they didn’t know it, Jamie had heard their conversation and was determined to do something about it.  
“I volunteer” he said.  
“Absolutely not!” Gwen countered. Frederick looked lost in thought. Jamie turned to him for support for his idea but received no immediate response. Disheartened, he apologised to Gwen for busting into their conversation and walked away.

…………………………

When the Plaid Princes had first visited the Pastel Kingdom, it was a memorable occasion for Jamie. He remembered when they all walked into the room- all very attractive (he was a closeted member of Blaine's fanclub), but the blond was cute in a different way. Never before had Jamie thought ‘I’m straight’ so many times in an hour.


End file.
